This invention relates to the construction of a tiltable truck bed and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a tail gate apparatus for opening and closing a tail gate on a dump truck.
Heretofore, a tail gate on a dump truck has been mounted adjacent the vertical side walls and horizontal bottom of a truck bed. The tail gate is generally attached to the ends of the side walls and at the top thereof. The bottom portion of the tail gate is allowed to pivot outwardly from the side walls and the bottom of the truck bed. The tail gate is prevented from pivoting by various types of locking devices which secure the lower portion of the tail gate to the side walls and the bottom of the truck bed. When it is desired to unload the material from the truck bed, the operator unlocks the tail gate and the bed is raised. As the bed is raised, the material urges the tail gate open and the material slides outwardly through the gatelike opening between the tail gate and the rear of the truck bed. When the material is unloaded, the bed is lowered and the tail gate is locked in position against the side walls and the bottom of the truck bed.
There are prior art tail gates having various types of hinges and locking devices. Also there are tail gates which are raised and lowered using hydraulic rams. None of the prior art tail gates disclose a tail gate apparatus which automatically raises and lowers without the use of a power source or does not require a locking device to prevent the tail gate from opening while the material is being transported.